Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a percussion instrument.
Background Information
In a percussion instrument having a tubular shell, and a head attached to an opening of the shell, the head vibrates and raw sound is emitted from the percussion instrument when the head is struck.
One example of a percussion instrument is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-156048. In this, publication, a percussion instrument is provided with a vibration pickup that converts vibration of the head into an electronic signal inside the shell. The electronic signal acquired by the vibration pickup is emitted as sound from a loudspeaker device such as a headphone or a speaker.